


Wanted

by fungumunguss



Series: Dair Oneshots [4]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, One True Pairing, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungumunguss/pseuds/fungumunguss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He didn't marry you to become king. He became king because he wanted to marry you.” </p><p>― Megan Whalen Turner, The King of Attolia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

_Wanted_

_“He didn't marry you to become king. He became king because he wanted to marry you.”_

_― Megan Whalen Turner, The King of Attolia_

Blair Waldorf is a princess. Not literally royalty of course, but in the twisted world of the Upper East Side she rules with an iron fist.

The women want to be her, and the men want her. She’s a role model, a success, and has the perfect prince right at her side.

Of course there’s the scribe who exists in the back corner, in Brooklyn of all places instead of residing in her castle. And that suits her fine. She doesn’t need him to come into her world and burn it to the ground. He’s nothing. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

…

Blair really should have known better. Her lady in waiting, or best friend, always had a wandering eye. Serena was a “free spirit”, rebellious. If anyone liked anyone better than Blair it was her.

Blair was dark and Serena light. Opposites who were best friends. They repelled and helped one another. The ultimate combination of enemies and friends.

Serena made Blair self-conscious, insecure. She wouldn’t let it show though. No. Blair was the expert at having the stone faced attitude towards those beneath her. I mean…honestly…Serena, in all her phases of life, chose Dan Humphrey, a lonely scribe and essentially nothing as her date to Blair’s ball.

What was she thinking?

So in usual fashion, Queen B grabbed her champagne flute, walked up to the golden couple, and threw it on Lonely Boy. No way was he getting the spotlight at her ball.

No way hosé.

 …

Dan really ought to have known that entering the kingdom of the Upper East Side, or as Serena refers to it as Blair’s domain, will screw with his head.

A lot.

The Queen B, as the local gossips like to put it, is the perfect representation of what every person wants to be. Fashionable, gorgeous, the perfect man who is also successful, and rich.

When he first meets the Queen herself, his jaw drops.

Serena may capture his attention, but Blair captivates it. She’s stunning, in the cold beauty kind of way that draws you in. Her face is pure innocence, but her eyes hold a lifetime knowledge of power and wisdom.

And then there’s her date.

Chuck Bass may be her prince, but Dan can see through the façade he’s put on. He’s not in it for Blair, he’s in it for the crown. He doesn’t rule UES. Not yet. But from the malicious glint in his eye Dan knows he’d give the Queen up in an instant as soon as he got the crown.

It’s not his business, but Dan can’t help feel a tad bit sorry for the Queen, pity really, which is something Blair has probably never had given to her.

But Lonely Boy isn’t from that high society of UES. He’s from the lowly town of Brooklyn, and he’s happy there.

…

It’s when Serena goes MIA that the Queen seeks him out for help. She’s wearing the finest garments, a real eye catching dress which leaves the mind to wander to many things.

He’s shocked to say the least, that shed actually put herself in such a “disastrous place”, as she would put it, to find him.

“Serena’s missing.”

Dan leans against the door, arms crossed and shooting Blair that quizzical look.

“I know.”

“She won’t answer her cell.”

“I know.”

“Do you have any ideas where she is?”

“Not a clue.”

Blair huffs and Dan continues to stare, wondering what on earth the ice cold queen wants.

“You need to help me find her.”

“Why do you want my help.”

“Because you observe Humphrey. You are on the outside and therefore see things we don’t. She’s probably left some clues in this tacky loft place you’ve set out.”

She pushes her way past him into the tacky loft and Dan rolls his eyes while shutting the door. This is going to be a long day.

…

Turns out Serena’s in the Caribbean, sipping margaritas and banging Carter (of all people really?).

Dan and Blair leave unhappily, both silently agreeing that if Serena wants to ruin herself she go right ahead.

Blair has no interest in letting the blonde drag the Waldorf name down with her. And Dan suffers from a broken heart because he really thought Serena was the one.

Their silent as the plane flies back, both hurt in their own twisted way.

It’s companionable, and neither acknowledges it in fear that it may break whatever camaraderie they’ve established.

…

Chuck only wanted the crown. It hurts, to know he traded her for a hotel in an instant. She finds herself moving through the rain, walking, because frankly her mind just isn’t working, not tonight.

She’s soaked to the bone and she finds herself in Brooklyn once again. He’s become a sanctuary, a safe haven, an escape.

No one for UES comes here, no one knows.

She’s run into Dan a couple of times (purely accidental) and discovered, shockingly, there’s more to him than meets the eye.

Never judge a book by its cover was something Cyrus would always tell her.

…

She bangs on the loft door to have Dan open it up. She throws herself in his arms, tears streaming down her face, her body shaking in sobs.

They may not be friends, but he’s the only person she can visit without being judged. Without being hurt.

…

Dan holds her close, breathing in her scent. She’s got this unique smell to her. Its toffee, mixed with vanilla, with a dash of coffee.

He leads her to the bedroom, grabs some of his clothes for her. He leaves and makes some tea only to go back to the room to find her asleep on his bed. He sets the tea aside, and pulls the blanket over her.

He’s about to leave, to set up the couch, when she grabs his wrist, stopping his every movement.

It’s a jolt to his system, what her touch can do. Did Nate feel this way when she touched him? What would it be like to kiss her? Would it be more intensifying?

“Stay.” she whispers. Her eyes are half shut. She’s giving him a smouldering look without even knowing it.

And so he stays.

…

Blair’s eyes blink to life, only to find herself in a strange place, beside Lonely Boy himself. He’s sound asleep, and she can’t help but stare at his face in wonder.

There’s something about Dan Humphrey than Blair can’t quite put a finger on. he was an experiment to Serena, a misfit to her world, a literate to her school, and everything else in-between.

But what was he to her?

Blair wasn’t sure, and in that moment she lets her hand run through his soft locks. He moans and Blair whips her hand back.

He doesn’t wake up and Blair smiles softly to him. She looks around his bedroom and slowly makes her way out of the loft, grabbing her clothes (and putting them back on because she needs to be decent walking into UES).

But she takes his shirt, because it smells like him, that old spice kind of scent.

…

Dan wakes up alone. He scans the loft, but there is no sign of the Queen anywhere. Maybe he dreamt it, but there’s a full pot of coffee ready to go, and his shirt is missing.

He sighs, figuring he’ll visit her later to get his clothing back.

But he can’t help but smile at the fact that she kept his shirt.

…

She seems to go to him a lot more now. Whether for advice or just companionship, he seems to be the one she drifts to.

It’s weird but she finds herself actually liking him, in not the whole you’re beneath me so I’ll tolerate you way.

At first it was just for condolence, and now…now she wants to be with him. She enjoys his banter, the heated discussions, the passion.

He gets her, and she loves that.

She gets him, and he adores that.

Their partners in crime really. A unique and odd pair that well…is unstoppable if given the chance.

So it shouldn’t have been a surprise when they kissed.

Neither was sure of who initiated it, but either way it happened, it occurred, and fighting it was futile.

The tension had been building up for weeks. His musky scent would enrapture her and her scent who overthrow him.

And when they finally gave in…

Dear Merlin it was amazing. Intoxicating really. There was nothing light about it. Nails dug into the skin, pulling at the shirt to come off.

The zipper came undone, it’s sound lost in the moans of desire.

But she pushes him away, her doe eyes wide with fright, and runs, like a deer caught in the headlights.

…

Blair has expectations. As Queen she cannot lose her kingdom to power hungry men. It almost happened once, and although she loved Dan (she can admit it, she really does) she can’t bear to have him sweep it out from under her.

He’s gotten part down perfectly. The lonely boy, the scribe. He intrigues her, leads her, shows her the world she loves while all the time he plans on getting that golden throne of her and the silver crown.

That what she believes, or chooses to believe. It’s easier to say no than to say yes anyway.

…

Dan loves her, he can admit it. He doesn’t want the kingdom, and he knows Blair is afraid of this. He wants her. So badly it hurts.

He has to prove to her that he isn’t after her throne. He isn’t wanting her for power, he’s wanting her for her.

But how can he make her see?

…

Dan sends her flowers. Lots of them. Which ultimately, just go in the trash.

He sends he chocolates which somehow end up in a candy jar that Cyrus steals out of.

He sends he cards. She burns them.

He sends her texts. They get deleted.

He gives her gifts. They go to charities.

He gives up. She cries.

…

It’s Nate out of all people who finally knocks some sense into her. Nate may not the brightest of the bunch, but he’s got his philosophical moments.

He sees what Blair doesn’t. They may be exes but out of their friends, they’re the closest because of it.

He gave her companionship, she gave him security.

So as they sit in her studio, her critiquing the latest faux pas and him picking out articles, he asks her what she’s been asking herself.

“Why’d you let him go?”

Not many people know of her…thing…with Dan except for her parents and Nate.

“He’s not Chuck.”

“I know.”

“He loves you.”

“I can’t afford to lose my heart. Not again.”

“But you love him.”

“Love is a futile thing.”

“It’s strength.”

“Maybe.”

“He wouldn’t be with you to become king of UES. He’d become king to be with you.”

Nate gets up and leaves, as the words shake Blair to the core. He’s right. And she just let the pauper get away.

…

Dan decides that he gave up to soon. He hears from the gossips where she’s going to be. He grabs the box and goes to her.

…

She’s waiting on the MET steps in a massive pink ball gown, waiting for the doors to open for the exhibit. It’s going to be huge, fancy, and she’s excited.

The doors open, and people begin to head in. It’s night, the moon illuminating the steps.

She hears someone call her name and turns around to find Dan running up to her. She looks at him, a silver tiara on her head, waiting.

He pulls out a box, and inside lies a gold ring, with a sapphire setting. It’s not extravagant and frankly it’s exactly what she wants.

“Are you…?”

“I love you.”

“Dan…”

“I don’t want what you have. I want you.”

Tears brim her eyes and she nods, the ring slipping onto her finger.

She’s happy. Ecstatic, because all in all…this is what she’s wanted all along.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another DAIR fic. [I love writing these. :) ] Enjoy guys!
> 
> ~ Ember G.


End file.
